


Sausage and Wine

by Charlie_Choc_Fan



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Shaiman/Shaiman & Wittman/Greig
Genre: All the golden ticket losers move in, Augustus ate the dachshunds, Based on the first draft of the musical, Both were very traumatic experiences for their mothers, Doris Teavee is still a little alcoholic but she's friendly now, Gen, Mike set the cat on fire, Mother-Son Relationship, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, The Gloops continue to make sausage even though they no longer run the butchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Choc_Fan/pseuds/Charlie_Choc_Fan
Summary: Doris Teavee is feeling a bit uncomfortable in her new home. What should she do? Maybe run into some Gloop?
Relationships: Mrs. Teavee & Mrs. Gloop
Kudos: 9





	Sausage and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> In the original draft for the musical, Charlie invites all the Golden Ticket losers to live in the factory with him. As Doris Teavee is portrayed in the musical, I believe it would be a little hard for her to adjust to the new lifestyle of living in the factory. Thus, this story was born.

Doris Mae Teavee let out a loud sigh as she leaned against the door of her new dorm room in Willy Wonka's factory. The door was tall, wooden and burgundy-colored, and the name Doris was printed above it in techno letters made of pixels. (Doris never really caught onto using font names, those were all Greek to her.) She looked across the hallway at her son's door, which was orange and black and had the name Mike above the door in that same techno font.

This was all Charlie's plan. 

Having the other tourists move into the factory, that is. 

The tour had been an emotional experience for Doris, to say the least. She had seen one kid fall into a chocolate lake and get sucked up by a pipe, one explode after chewing some sort of magical gum, one fall down a chute (along with her father) only to be burned to ashes, and her own child become as small as a mouse- via a television of some sort. 

Doris squeezed her eyes shut and remembered that moment in deep detail: 

"Fetch him out of the TV, Mrs. Teavee." 

"Mr. Wonka, what's happened to him?" 

"He's shrunk to fit the screen." 

"Will he ever go back to normal?" 

"Nobody ever goes back to normal once they've been on television, Charlie. It's a well known fact." 

(Indiscernible squealing sounds from Mike) 

"What's he saying?" 

"I don't know, I've never been able to understand that boy. Terrible diction." 

"He's saying, 'Now that I'm small, my mommy can look after me all day.' Isn't that right, Mike?" 

(More indiscernible squealing sounds from Mike) 

"Yes! Just like when you were a tiny baby." 

"Mommy's got a new little helper now!" 

"Thank you, Mr. Wonka! Say, 'Thank you,Mr. Wonka'." 

(More squealing) 

Doris opened her eyes. That may have seemed to be the case at the time, but now all the non-Bucket families had their own dorm rooms, on this very hallway. The kids’ rooms were on one side of the hallway, and the parents’ were on the other. And it was all because of that Charlie Bucket kid. 

Doris knew that Charlie lived in a different room on a different hallway, but she didn't know which one. Could it have been… next to Mr. Wonka's? She didn't know where that room was, either. 

Doris bit her lip and went back into her room to fill up her flask. "I'll take the Great Glass Elevator," she said to herself. 

She dumped over half a bottle of Chardonnay into her trusty flask, headed back out the door and walked toward the middle of the room, where the elevator was. But as she rushed down the hall, she ran smack into… the fat kid's mother, Gertrude Angela Gloop, who had, over her arm, a basket of sweets and candies that were ostensibly from the Chocolate Room. 

Doris didn't know too much about Gertrude, except that:   
She was German.   
She was just as fat, if not fatter, than her own kid.   
She didn't know how to feed a kid. She let her own son eat 50 Wonka bars as a mid-breakfast snack! 50!!!! 

Gertrude looked up at Doris. “Hallo, Frau Teavee! Did I bump into you? Oh, entschuldigen Sie mich!” she said as she gathered all the candy back into her basket and got up off the floor. 

Doris shrugged, replied, "Yeah, sorry about that," and got up. But as she did, Gertrude walked toward the door of her own dorm room, which had fancy European designs and the name Gertrude above it in big Oktoberfest letters (again, Doris never learned any font names). 

Doris thought a moment. Mike may have been her son, but Gertrude seemed like a good substitute for when he wasn't around. She lived only three doors down the hallway. Gertrude was, of course, far too large and heavy for Doris to pick up and put in her purse. But did that really matter? A person doesn't have to be a purse puppet to be your buddy. 

Doris tapped Gertrude on the shoulder. “Psst… Mrs. Gloop?” she whispered. 

“Ja?” Gertrude replied. 

“Can I come in with you?” 

“Sicher warum nicht?” Gertrude replied as she opened her fancy door to let Doris through. Doris happily walked into the room, and Gertrude followed her and shut the door behind them. Doris sat down in a big, velvety olive-green armchair. There were two chairs of this kind in the room. Gertrude sat down in the unoccupied one after getting some sausages from her mini-fridge. 

“Vant vone?” Gertrude asked Doris, offering her a sausage. 

“Sure!” Doris accepted. “Do you want a sip of my 'homemade lemonade’?” she added, shaking her flask. 

“Jawohl!” Gertrude agreed as she got out a drinking glass. Doris poured some of her Chardonnay into Gertrude's glass, then took one of the sausages and bit into it. At about that very same time, Gertrude took a sip of her 'lemonade’. 

“Mmmmm!” said Doris. “Delicious!” 

“Aaaaah!” said Gertrude. “Refreshing!” 

“You know, Mrs. Gloop,” said Doris after another bite of sausage, “I didn't watch much of your television interview. Can you tell me a little about yourself? All I caught was that your kid eats 50 Wonka bars for a mid-breakfast snack.” (Doris shuddered after saying that, as she still found that a little off-putting, but tried to make it discreet.) 

Gertrude got out her phone and played the entire interview for Doris. (All of the Golden Ticket Winners’ interviews were up on Wonka’s YouTube channel for all to see.) Doris had mixed reactions, making faces at times and cheering at other times. But overall, she liked it! “That was good!” Doris clapped her hands. 

“You don't need to show me your interview!” Gertrude assured Doris after another sip of wine. “I saw ze whole zing. I did cover my eyes at some points, zough, because… setting a cat ablaze?” Gertrude cringed. 

“I know,” said Doris. “But you had to deal with your kid devouring the dogs.” 

“Ja, das ist richtig. Hey, voah! I haven't ever met somevone else who has had zeir pet injured by zeir child! I can relate to you!” 

“Indeed!” Doris gave Gertrude a fist bump. They spent a lot of time eating their sausage and drinking their wine, while they chatted about life, their kids, and even their husbands. After a long while, Doris decided to go back to her room. 

“Thanks for inviting me in, Mrs. Gloop! Bye!” Doris called as she walked into her room. 

“Bitteschoen! Auf Wiedersehen!” Gertrude replied. 

Doris contentedly flopped down on the big paisley couch at the far end of her room. You know, she thought to herself, maybe life in this factory isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story! I think I may write some more stories in this first-draft AU.


End file.
